


Every Lie Is a Crack on Your Heart so Why Is It Breaking Under the Truth?

by DarkPoisonousLove



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon Universe, F/M, Heartbreak, Kissing, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Griffin can’t deny her feelings for Valtor even when that would do them both a favor. Lies were never part of the deal so they both have to accept the truth even when it comes between them despite their best efforts to get back together. It can’t happen while they’re on the battlefield against each other.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Every Lie Is a Crack on Your Heart so Why Is It Breaking Under the Truth?

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat inspired by a song but since I flipped the vibe I got from it on its head, I don't think it can be considered a songfic. It certainly is angst, though, as per my usual.

She was so focused on avoiding his magic that she realized too late that he was closing in on her. It only truly hit when his spells weren't trying to plow into her anymore and it was his body instead that collided with hers and forced her into the wall behind her back, his hands grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. Good.

She may have held on if his palms had been touching a little higher, may have tried to intertwine their fingers when she'd ripped herself away out of the rich embroidery they'd made for, practically stitched together and impossible to separate. She'd managed to do even that when her will was unbreakable and had rendered her heart into dust as it'd pulled her away from him. She had to be proud that she'd accomplished something that was in every sense a feat but she was too busy putting all her efforts into trying to stop him from causing mass destruction and doing her best not to hate herself.

"Let go of me," Griffin demanded when there was no other way for her to live. Being practically in his arms was too painful when it reminded her how easy it had been to love herself, to love him, when they'd been all entangled. There'd been no protest from her heart. There still wasn't. So she had to force one out of her mouth lest she fell back into the blue of his eyes. It would burn too much to know she would be safe in their ice while he destroyed the universe.

"Tell me you don't want me to kiss you and I will," Valtor offered a deal and what else to expect from the demon that he was. Of course he'd want her soul. Of course he'd risk rejection when he knew it wouldn't come. She couldn't make herself lie no matter how much her mind was pushing her to. It'd already made her hurt him too much and she couldn't allow it to do that one more time. "I'm not hearing a no," Valtor said as he leaned in as close as he could while still holding her gaze, tantalizing her, torturing her by giving her another chance to be faithful to her cause and the Company but how could she do it when she'd even betrayed him?

He captured her in his kiss like she'd dreamed he would and her heart was racing excitedly at the prospect of being broken when that was all that could come out of it. It was vengeance behind his lips and not love but that would never register without her mind and he'd drowned it out when his breath had entered her lungs. She was no more in possession of herself than a flower was and she'd be happy to be plucked from her roots if it meant she'd get to feel his caress. He had all of her which only made the betrayal worse when she'd abandoned herself as well as him. She only had her conscience now and it was so painfully insufficient when her bed was cold and even if they won the war, she wouldn't have anyone to call home. She hadn't needed someone to destroy hers when she'd done it on her own to save a whole universe she'd be alone in.

Valtor broke away and she panted despite her best efforts to keep him in her lungs. He was all pressed into her like he'd been until the very end, until she'd decided to pry herself from his grip and leave, but it wasn't enough when he'd just pulled away, leaving space between their lips that wasn't much but was enough to separate them. And she didn't even have the right to be mad when she'd pulled them on opposite sides.

"Come back to the Coven," Valtor offered and the words were soft when he was still catching his own breath. It wasn't spat out like the growl of resentment she'd expected instead. But that still wasn't enough. She couldn't do that when he wasn't asking her to be his again. She'd left him in her despair to escape the Coven. She sure as hell wasn't going back to them. She wasn't even sure she could come back to him and she tried to be fair to him and not get bitter that he wouldn't ask her to. He'd still done far more than she'd ever expected him to and it just dialed the hurt up when she knew that was what was driving the proposition. She'd ripped out both their souls when they both held the other's and she'd put all the space she'd managed to borrow from the universe between them.

"I can't sleep with your hatred for me," Griffin said, her nails digging into her palms when she wasn't holding his hands. She could barely sleep without his love, the emptiness there suffocating even when it was full of nothing. And she couldn't imagine bearing the crushing burden of his hatred that was just as ardent as the fires of his magic weighing her down every time she tried to lift her head from the pillow to kiss him. He would try to keep her down, keep her from leaving him again. And he would kill her in the attempt to keep her wrapped in his embrace even when she'd never wanted to leave. But it was her own damn fault for unraveling his trust like the insecurities were unraveling his mind. She could never weave it back together when she'd severed the threads with her own magic aimed against his heart when it'd taken her away.

"Why would I hate my partner?" Valtor asked and she didn't have a good answer to that. Just like he didn't have a good question to ask despite his best intentions. Instead, he just made it painful when she had to turn him down even though she wanted to accept. She wasn't sure he wanted her to accept, wasn't sure if he could accept her fully after what she'd done. He'd only asked for his partner and she could be nothing short of his lover but she didn't know if he would take her back as such when she'd put something else above the wholeness of their hearts.

Griffin wished her eyes would break so that she wouldn't see how his heart did once again despite the ring of truth that only bound them tighter to their misery. "Because she doesn't exist." Not to her. Just like the woman he loved didn't exist to him anymore. Otherwise, he would've sought her out.


End file.
